Eis Drachen
One of Fredours' characters. It was used late 2007 (November-December)/early 2008. Description & Character The human male stands at 1.95 meters tall, his thick mane of black hair making him seem a bit taller. Thin lensed glasses frame his dark brown eyes. A short, well trimmed beard follows his jawline meeting with the goatee covering his chin and upper lip. His well defined arms and torso can slightly be seen through the flight suit he is wearing. The slight bulging of his stomach betrays his love of good pastry. Eis seeks to, one day, lead his own paramilitary group. He often goes from one source of revenue to another when he judges he's fullfilled his obligations, or if he believe he can get better ennumeration elsewhere. A rather introverted individual, he sometimes has a hard time "connecting" with people. Once he feels he can trust certain individuals, he can be fiercely loyal to his "extended family" as he likes to call them. Should he judge that one has become dangerous to be around, or a potential source of profit, he might just turn them in to the authorities. His strong beliefs in the Four Aspects of Star-Eyed has often led him to idle in planetary orbit and look out in awe at the vastness of space. This often is done to the annoyance of any passenger abord a ship he should pilot. Datanet File |+|-----------------|+|----------------------|+| Accessing Imperial Datanet File 35418-928F... ... ... ... Access granted. Displaying file |+|-----------------|+|----------------------|+| Subject Birth Name: Eis Drachen Subject Race: Human Subject Age: 24 Subject Place of Birth: Unidentified Village (Corellia) Subject Parent(s): (F) Feuer - Deceased (M) Erde - Deceased Subject Sibling(s): None Subject Spouce(s): None Subject Offspring: No known offspring |+|-----------------|+|----------------------|+| Criminal Record - |+|-----------------|+|----------------------|+| Employment Record - Currently unemployed - A few non-ennumerated jobs flying some cargo |+|-----------------|+|----------------------|+| Personal Account Born in a small hamlet on the Planet of Corellia to Feuer and Erde Drachen. Feuer was a little known runner and part time engineer, while Erde stayed at home taking care of the little one. Often in his younger days, he was found running around with older children instead of being in school. Yet, he still scored passing grades when tested. After a few years, Eis dropped out of the public schooling system to enroll in the Corellia Piloting Academy. A year of "on the job" training and a long qualification process, Eis had a few non-enumerated jobs with his father. While Eis was on a trip to the Capital City, a freak lightning storm hit his home village. Both of his parents perished in the fire storm that was unleashed by the burning houses and violent winds. He currently hops from planet to planet, looking for employment. |+|-----------------|+|----------------------|+| Relevant Notes -Often swears by the Four Aspects of the Star-Eyed Goddess. |+|-----------------|+|----------------------|+| Education Record - Dropped out of Corellian Public schools system - Enrolled and graduated in the Corellian Piloting Academy (CPA) |+|-----------------|+|----------------------|+| Closing link. Thank you for accessing the Imperial Datanet. Category:Characters